A Story of Whites
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: This is the continuity to Train Encounter. About Lisanna and Sting. Unlikely couple heh? it's alright. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuity of Train Encounter. About Lisanna Strauss and Sting Eucliffe. I suddenly think that these two people could be a good couple. I knew some are shipping LucyXSting. But, I'm sorry. I'm not a Lucy thing. So, here's my first (or second?) fanfic on LisannaXSting. Please enjoy, then review. I just love Lisanna so much. Sting is just a **

**Disclaimer: I did not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did. (If I did, Lucy will get the least . gomenaisai!)**

**(-")**

_**I watched him sleeping. So calm and peaceful. He was so adorable at that state. All his furious face, his arrogant smirks gone. Just Sting. I loved watching him sleeping. As much as I liked him in his weakest state. He always mad when I bragged him about it. How he hated himself in such state.**_

_**A true dragon slayer (as he always stated) but a motion sickness…that ruined everything.**_

_**I chuckled silently. Afraid of I would wake him up. It was almost one year. One year since everything started between us. I didn't know how we could survive till now, and how our future going to be. I had no idea at all.**_

**(-")**

"SABERTOOTH?" She shouted. All her friends sighed. They seemed to have expected her reaction. She sat back on her stool. Mirajane joined the group after filled the guild's order. "So, he is Sabertooth." It was her turn to sigh. "Why I didn't remember him at all? Well, I knew that he was so familiar. But I really didn't remember him a Sabertooth," she explained.

"I don't understand too. How you forgot such an idiot?" Lucy said.

"Didn't you see his guild mark?" She thought of their first meetint.

"No, I think. If not, I would recognize him a Sabertooth," she said.

"What was actually happened on your first meeting?" Mirajane asked. She stared at her sister's suspicious smile. Her friends looked interested too. _Oh, boy._

"Well, it started when I went for my first mission in Clover. Look, I was away from Earthland for two years. Right?" Her friends nodded, but no one spoke. "A lot of changes made me confused. Even the train had changed. I wan…"

"Can't we just fast forward to when you met him?" Evergreen urged. Cana elbowed her.

"Nevermind her. Continue."

"I took almost 30 minutes to reach my seat, which was wa~y behind from where I entered the train. I met him when," Her friends' eyes sparkled. _What is going on?_ "I opened a door which I thought would lead me to another coach. Unluckily, there was no coach anymore. It was the last coach. At the same time, he pushed me away and he almost fell off the train. That's when I saved him."

"He pushed you? Was he going to suicide?" Levy asked.

"Wait, he is a dragon slayer. Of course he has motion sickness. Remember the Chariott," Lucy replied. Everyone seemed agreed with her.

"At that time, I didn't know that he is a dragon slayer. I took him to stay with me. I didn't see his friend or his cat there. Then, when I arrived at Clover city, he was gone. That's all," she finished her story.

"Did he know you're Fairy Tail?" Cana asked. She raised her shoulders.

"I don't know. On the train, I didn't think he knew. But this morning, I think he knew. Especially when he saw Gajeel with us." Lucy and Levy nodded.

"Come to think of it, they seemed interested in Gajeel. Especially Rouge Cheney. Don't you think so?" Lucy asked. All of them turned to Gajeel. He was enjoying his irons while hanging with his black cat.

"What are they doing here?" The eyes turned to Juvia. "Juvia means, in Magnolia." They whispered to each other.

"Let them be. I'm going for a mission!" She half shouted while paced to the request board.

**(-")**

LISANNA POV

I went to Hargeon for a mission. Alone again. I liked to be alone lately. Actually I just finished my mission. I just couldn't stay long at the guild. First, Natsu of course. He was with Lucy all the time. I'm just a friend. Just a friend. Always be a friend. Second, it just happened lately. Sting Eucliffe. His name had been roaming around the guild. Whenever I was at the guild. Even Natsu asked me if I had something with that third generation dragon slayer.

"So, what if I truly had something with him? What did he care? He only cares for Lucy."

I saw a cat at a stall. Was that cat alone? Wait, was that cat red? Well, I shouldn't surprise. Even Happy was blue. I went to him. He seemed to argue something with the stall's owner. Ah, fish.

"Hello," I greeted them. The cat seemed displeased to see me. "I want to buy some fish please." The fishmonger quickly placed my order. The cat displeased even more. I went to his level.

"I can give you some," I said.

"It's not that I don't have any jewel to pay, yup. I have enough jewels, yup." He turned his back to me. This cat was so arrogant.

"Fine." I whispered something to the fishmonger. I smiled to the red cat before leaving which I received was his back again.

….

I looked to the sky. Was it going to rain? The white sky had turned grey. I closed windows where I was staying. I didn't to make the room wet just because I loved rain so much. Well, I never try Hargeon's rain.

I quickly ran out of my room I rented. I just wore my pink short sleeved t-shirt and a short. Oh, and a pair of shoes. While waited for the rain to come, I wandered around the town. Hargeon was a big town.

"Hey, cat!" I met the red cat again. "Got my gift?" I went to her level. There was a fish in his mouth. He mumbled something. I pushed his shoulder gently. "You don't have to be so shy to say thank you."

"I didn't take the fish, yup. I didn't, yup."

"Ah, your lose. I asked him his best fish." His eyes widened. Regret? "Hey, are you alone?" He didn't want to answer my question. "I want to cat too."

"There's a cat." A calico cat passed by.

"I don't want a normal cat. I want an Exceed," I told him. He seemed didn't understand.

"Exceed?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hmm, an Exceed. Just like you. You are an Exceed." He didn't believe me. Should I convince him? Who would believe there was Edolas? "Why don't you just be my cat?" I held his paw.

"Lector, let's go." The cat quickly ran toward the voice. Right as I knew who that was, I grabbed the cat's vest. He surprised to see me. Or the way I grabbed his cat?

"Sting." I smiled at him, which he didn't return. "This is your cat?" I hugged the red cat. "He is so cute. I gave him fish but he refused." I brushed his head.

"So, it's you." I walked ahead of him. Of course he followed me, I got his cat. "Do you know what kind of fish you gave him?" I turned to him. I could see his smirk.

"The best fish?" His smirk grew bigger. I could feel something not good.

"It was the best fish, yes. But you need a lot of things to do to remove its poison."

"It has poison?" I froze. I wouldn't know that the fish had poison. What if the cat ate it? Oh no!

A few drop of water turned to a heavy torrent. Sting quickly ran for shelter. But then he realizes I still had his cat. He tried to pull me out of the rain but I didn't move. I was too shock to move.

"I lied. The fish has no poison. That fishmonger's idiot to sell that kind of fish," he said. He tried to pull me to shelter. I snatched my hand off him. He surprised.

"LIE? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?" I shouted to his face. "IT'S POISON YOU'RE TRYING TO JOKE WITH ME!" I wiped my unseen tears in the rain. I walked away from him. With his cat. In the rain. Every time he tried to touch my shoulder or my hand, I snatched them away. I hate him.

Suddenly I was lifted. I saw his face. He took me somewhere. I struggled in his arms. I shouted so he put me down. But they fell to deaf ears, until we reached one place. His place, I guessed. He put me on the floor while he went to a room. Maybe bathroom, because I heard water splashed. Suddenly I felt so cold. The cat in my arms not moving.

"Hey, cat," I whispered to his ears. I shook him a little.

"What happened?" Sting came out of the bathroom. I stared at him. He quickly took the cat from me. He brushed the cat with a towel on his hand before placed the cat on a bed.

"I'm sorry." He gave me a towel and asked me to bathe. "You'll catch cold," he said.

I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the continuity of Train Encounter. About Lisanna Strauss and Sting Eucliffe. I suddenly think that these two people could be a good couple. I knew some are shipping LucyXSting. But, I'm sorry. I'm not a Lucy thing. So, here's my first (or second?) fanfic on LisannaXSting. Please enjoy, then review. I just love Lisanna so much. Sting is just a **

**Disclaimer: I did not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did. **

**(-")****è**

It was still raining outside. The three of them stayed inside the room. The red cat slept on the bed while the white dragon slayer slept on a coach. Lisanna sat on the floor near the bed, staring at the cat. She touched the cat's face. Warm. No sign of reducing of temperature. The cat shivered. Lisanna climbed onto the bed and slip into the blanket. She wrapped her arms around the cat and brought him close to her chest. He cuddled in her warm.

Sting woke up. The torrent stopped. He went to the bed to see his Lector. He saw the white-haired girl cuddled with his cat. He wondered. He didn't even remember her during the Grand Magic Tournament. Might be because she wasn't the participant. He remembered Natsu, obviously. How could he loose his eyes from such a great mage, a mage he adored since years ago? He remembered Titania and Demon Mirajane. He chuckled remembering her game against Jenny Realty of Blue Pegasus. And the Blonde. The spirit mage. He remembered her too. But why not this girl? He only knew she was Fairy Tail when he saw her mark on her thigh. Now, he met her again. Who is she?

He sat back on the coach with a bottle of drinks in his hand. Sometimes, he glanced at the two. Lector looked fine.

Lisanna woke up. She saw the white dragon slayer drank on the coach. She moved out of the blanket.

Sting looked to his right to catch the white-haired girl sit on the floor, near to him. She seemed not happy.

"I'm very sorry. I was-I was joking. And- I didn't mean to make him sick." Sting stared at her. Long. Making the girl nervous.

"I really hate people that hurt my friends." She nodded.

"I would do anything as long as you forgive me." He raised his eyebrow. "Anything." She convinced him.

"I want to meet Natsu. I want to fight him. Can you arrange that?" She gaped. She should expect that. "You said anything." He reminded her. She gulped.

"Anything other than that?" He smirked.

"You afraid he would lose?"

"I afraid Erza would kill me," she mumbled. "I'll try."

"Why all of you so afraid of Titania? I have nothing but respect to her," he said.

"You should try to live with her for ten years," she mumbled again. "One year is more than enough."

"Why?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked him back.

"You got three dragon slayers in your guild and you still don't know advance hearing of them?" He chuckled. She realized it.

"Ah, I forgot you're a dragon slayer too." She suddenly jumped onto the coach, sat close to him. "Even our dragon slayers afraid of Erza. Wait," She thought about something. "I don't think Laxus afraid of her." Sting moved, creating a distance between them. "Who else didn't afraid of her? Ah, Mira-nee!"

"Mira-nee? Mirajane?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. Her eyes widened in excitement. Her smile grew.

"She is my sister. We're the Strauss siblings. Some people called us Take Over Siblings." Sting nodded. "You know my brother, Elfman?" He seemed thinking.

"Who's that?" She snorted.

"The one with bulk up body, white hair." He thinks again.

"The one who won against Bacchus?"

"Yes!" She punched his shoulder playfully. "That's him. He'd pretty cool, right? He had changed a lot, since two years ago." He just stared at her. "Oh, should it be," she moved her fingers. "nine years ago? Life moved very fast."

"You trapped in Tenrou Island too?" he asked.

"You knew about it?"

"I-it's quite famous." At the same time, he heard something else. He turned to her. Her eyes suddenly widened, revealing the full blue orbs. "What do you mean by Natsu Fanatic?" She grinned, waving her hands.

"Ah…Em, I mean…" His sharp eyes stabbed into her eyes. "Well, relax. I tell you. Hehe." She tried to calm him down, but it was less effective. "Hm, our guild knew that you're quite fond on Natsu. Natsu Fanatic is just a name I give you. It's the same name Wendy gave to Romeo." He looked relax a bit.

"Who?"

"Just another fan of Natsu. That's all." She thought again. "If I count the time skip, I'm older than you!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "You should call me sister. Then," she smiled. "Called me Lisa-nee."

"What the…? Why should I? You're looking like a high school girl."

"Shouldn't you proud? Your sister is so damn cute and looks so young." She laughed. He pushed her hand off his shoulder.

"Like hell I want you as my sister." He stood up. She stood up too.

"It's okay. Take your time." She walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to buy some medicine. We shouldn't let your cat continue sick just like that. Don't forget to lock the door," she shouted before the door closed.

He sighed. What the hell was that girl? Bossing around like that. He sat back on the coach. He smirked, remembering he would finally able to fight Natsu. He'd been looking forward for that day. If not because of guild master forbid him, he already defeated him the other day.

(-")è

There was knocks on the door. He lazily walked to the door.

"I'm home!" she announced. He sighed. This girl turned to be very annoying.

She quickly nursed the red cat. She kept silent while nursing him. Sting sighed in relieve. She was silent for a moment. He watched her with his cat. She was placing a cold, damn small towel on the cat's head. Was it effective? Lector's a cat, not human.

Finally, she turned to him, smilingly. _Alright, she's going to speak non-stop again._ She took something of the paper bag she brought from buying the medicine before. She patted the floor, asking him to sit next to her.

"You must be hungry. Come, I bought something for you." He did as she said. He had no energy to argue with her. She talked too much; he didn't have time to say anything.

They were some snacks she bought on her way back. He put one in his mouth. She watched him ate. She remembered her only sister.

"Stop staring!" She giggled. She placed her white strands behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I remembered back then, when I was back into life, Mira-nee stared to me like that. She made me my favourite food. These are my favourite food. Delicious, isn't it?"

"Not bad." He looked into her eyes. She was still smiling. "What do you mean by 'back into life'?" Lisanna cleared her throat.

"Ehm, it's…Hey, why you like Natsu?" He didn't answer. "If you tell me, I'll tell you how's Natsu when he was younger. We grew up together." She bribed him.

"He saved me when I was little," he told her, after a huge silent. She smiled again. "Well, not particularly me. Since then, I always wanted to become like him. I'm a dragon slayer too." Lisanna giggled.

"Which part of Natsu you want to be?" She pulled out one finger. "A dense dragon slayer in love?" Another finger pulled out. "Insensitive friend? Or," One finger last. "A rebellious mage who'd destroy everything in his way?" She placed her face closed to his; making him pushed himselfbackward a bit. He 'tsk'ed.

"You forgot to put one – "

"A faithful nakama? I don't have to put that, because that you are," she explained. She then silent, waited for his answer.

"I want to be strong. Just like him." She shook her head.

"Nope. Strong is too abstract. Everyone is strong, but in their own way. From what I heard about you, and your twin dragon, I believe you're strong. You're dragon slayer," she opposed.

"Not until I beat him."

"Then?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"After you beat him, what're you going to do?" He didn't say anything. "There was someone's saying, if you think you're the strongest, there's always another people stronger. That's why," She put her hand on his naked chest. "We need to be stronger from here." They looked into each other's eyes. "That's where Natsu started," she continued.

(-")è

That night, Sting slept with Lector, after Lisanna kept insisting. She was still awake when they slept. After she had made sure that they already slept, she transformed herself into a small bird and flew out through the window. She returned to her form when she almost reached her rented room. Small droplets of water turned into heavy rain again. She opened her hands widely, spun around, and round, and round, with her face up to the dark sky. Suddenly, she tripped, to fall on her face. Her foot hurt. With great difficulty, she walked in handicapped into her room. As entered her room, she spread herself on the floor. Till morning.

The light ray that entered the room from the small gaps of the window woke the white-haired girl up.

Haichoo! She brushed her nose. She touched her forehead. Hot.

"Okay, now I just catch a cold. Great, Lisanna!" Haichoo! She stood on her feet. "What is the time now? I have – AAAHHH!" She fell on the floor again. Her foot swollen. "What is - ? Yes, great." She remembered last night. She tripped and broken her ankle. She stood again and jumped on one leg to the toilet.

Finally, after all she'd been through, she reached her house. She laid on her bed, arms spread to her sides. She touched her forehead. Still hot. She got no time to take medication. And there was other thing. Her head was swollen too. She fell in the bathroom. It was very hard to walk (jump) with only on leg. Mirajane would be very mad. When she heard their house's door cracked, she quickly pretended asleep. As she had expected, Mirajane checked on her. She just smiled, looked at her little sister.

"She must be exhausted," she told Elfman, before closed the door.

Lisanna sighed in relieved when Mirajane didn't suspect anything. Luckily, she had kept some medicines for herself.

"Brilliant, Lisanna!" she praised herself. After took the medicine, she went to sleep.

**(-")****è**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the continuity of Train Encounter. About Lisanna Strauss and Sting Eucliffe. I suddenly think that these two people could be a good couple. I knew some are shipping LucyXSting. But, I'm sorry. I'm not a Lucy thing. So, here's my first (or second?) fanfic on LisannaXSting. Please enjoy, then review. I just love Lisanna so much. Sting is just a **

**Disclaimer: I did not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did. **

**(-")****è**

Lisanna peeked into the guild. No glimpse of her sister. She was grounded for a week, but she couldn't stand leaving alone at home. At least, Mirajane didn't stay with her. She slowly entered and placed herself on a chair next to Juvia, together with Team Natsu.

"Hey, Lisanna," Natsu greeted her. She smiled.

"Where have you been? Mira-san said, you broke your ankle during mission. Are you alright now?" Lucy asked.

"You broke your ankle? Let me see. Wait. When did you go on mission alone?" She smiled. Got no courage to answer. _Natsu, you not notice me anymore, right?_

He examined her ankle. It was still bandaged.

"Natsu, let's go on mission together," she asked. _Please say 'no'._ But deep inside, she wanted him to say 'yes'.

"Sure." Her fair cheeks turned pink. "It's dangerous for you to go on mission by yourself. Lucy, grab a mission. Happy, where's Erza and Gray?" Lucy looked to Lisanna. She understood if Lisanna didn't want them to go with her. She could see frown on her face.

"Would you please help me get out of here?" she asked Lucy. Lucy helped her leaved the guild through the back door.

"Lisanna, I – "

"Lucy, please take care of him." She patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Lisanna." She ignored the stellar mage. She walked in handicapped, tried to not putting much pressure on her ankle.

Lisanna walked slowly across an empty lane. She didn't want to see anyone or to be seen by anyone. Especially Natsu. Or his team. Or Mirajane. She just wanted to be alone. If she didn't die…

"Hey, sweetheart." She didn't move. She saw light reflected from a shining knife. She looked to the owner's face. Black hair, tied to the back. Tall. Wore a long black jacket.

"Are you going to use that knife?" she asked. The guy raised his eyebrows. "I'll give anything to you as long as you use that knife. Right here." She patted on her left chest. "Don't make mistake. Just stab here. Right here." She moved closer to him. "Where are you going?" she asked when he stepped away from her. "Hey, don't go!" He ran away. She hit her back head to the wall a few times. "What am I thinking?" Mirajane must be upset if she know what her little sister just intended to do.

(-")è

Mirajane placed a plate of fried rice in front of her little sister. The girl grinned.

"You think you can get away by acting all good like this?" she asked. Lisanna just smiled, spooned the fried rice into her mouth. "Maybe you should join Natsu to go on mission. I was so scared when I knew that you came back hurt." She started to cry. "And you didn't even tell me."

"Mira-nee, I told you. I fell in the bathroom. And I got fever because I played in the rain. It had nothing to do with mission. Please let me go on mission alone again," she begged her. She held her sister's hand. "I promise I'll never make you worry or sad again. I promise. I will always come back to you. Always."

"I'll think about it." Lisanna grinned. At least, she was considering it.

(-")è

For the whole week, Lisanna just stayed at home. Sometimes, her girlfriends came to accompany her. That morning, Levy came. She helped her changed her bandage.

"Lisanna-chan, don't you think you should go on mission with someone. At least you have someone to back you up," Levy suggested.

"Not again. Look, I haven't injured in any mission I take. This injury isn't from mission. I told you. I fell in the bathroom," she explained.

"That's why I suggested you to go with someone. Maybe you should join Natsu. His missions maybe a little dangerous, but he can take care of you," Levy said.

"Natsu again. Why it's always Natsu? Isn't there anybody you want to me go out with, instead of Natsu?" Lisanna snout.

"I thought since you like Natsu, so you'll go on mission with him."

"Who said I like Natsu? We're just friends. Like before." She turned her face away.

"Lisanna-chan, is it because of – Lucy?" Levy asked. She moved to face the white-haired girl.

"Eh, wh-where'd you get the idea?" she denied. She moved again, giving her back to Levy.

"You rarely talk to Natsu since you came back from Edolas. Is it because of Lucy?" Levy moved again. Lisanna sighed.

"No. There's nothing to do with Lucy. You really have time snooping around. I thought you pay your full attention to that iron dragon slayer." Levy shocked.

"What? NO! I – I didn't give him attention. I – I just – don't – I just don't want him feel nobody care about him. I – "

"So, you care about him?" she asked, smiled cynically toward Levy.

"I – He – He is nakama. O – Of course I care." Lisanna giggled.

"Levy-chan. I can't believe you've grown up." She leaned leisurely to the coach.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Levy-chan always reads books. I always wondered what kind of guys she likes. And I never thought he would be someone tough, insensitive, a little meanie, love fights – "

"Lisanna-chan, I told you – " Lisanna cut her off.

"Why him? I heard the not-so-sweet history between the two of you. Don't you think that affect your feeling toward him? I mean, you must be scared when he's around." Levy looked down to her hands. They clenched to each other.

"Because – he's now a nakama. He should be treated like a nakama. Besides, he saved me many times. He saved the guild too. He's not that bad actually." Lisanna touched her chin.

"That's love, honey," she told her. Levy nodded.

"I know. I don't know why. I don't know how. But I can't stop thinking about him." She smiled sadly.

"You told him?" She shook her head.

"He doesn't like me."

"After saving you for a thousand times? After promising you that he'll make you big during the S-class exam?" Lisanna asked.

"He never notices me. Even after everything I tried to get his attention." She looked frustrated.

"Maybe he noticed, but he pretended not to notice." Levy looked into her blue eyes. "Why don't you tell him first?"

"You think so?"

"No. I said you must." They giggled. "If he rejects you, I'll hunt him down. Don't worry about that." Lisanna assured her.

"Thank you, Lisanna-chan. I feel better now. I'll tell him tomorrow. You always help everyone. I'm going to tell Lu-chan first. Bye." Lisanna smiled, waved to her excited, in love friend. She watched the bookworm disappeared from the door.

"Lu-chan, heh? She always gets the credit. What happened if I didn't die two years ago?" She wondered to herself. "I'm losing everyone to Lucy. I think, if Mira-nee and Elf-niichan aren't my siblings, I'll lose them too. Seems, Lisanna is no longer the sunshine of Fairy Tail." She sighed, hard.

**(-")****è**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the continuity of Train Encounter. About Lisanna Strauss and Sting Eucliffe. I suddenly think that these two people could be a good couple. I knew some are shipping LucyXSting. But, I'm sorry. I'm not a Lucy thing. So, here's my first (or second?) fanfic on LisannaXSting. Please enjoy, then review. I just love Lisanna so much. Sting is just a **

**Disclaimer: I did not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did. **

**(-")****è**

The day had come. Lisanna observed the request board for mission. She was looking for a mission in Hargeon. Why was there lack mission in Hargeon? She remembered her promise to the white dragon slayer. He must be waiting for her. She looked up to the second floor. S-class requests. Since everyone could take S-class mission, why didn't she? Was she capable of it? She wasn't even an S-class candidate, she was just Juvia's partner.

When she climbed the stairs to the second floor, her sister called.

"Are you going to take S-class mission?" Lisanna grinned.

"No, no, of course not. Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"I can take S-class mission?" Her eyes sparkled.

"No. Not after you came back injured," her sister protested.

"Mira-nee," she whined. Her sister ignored her. "Okay, at least give me a mission in Hargeon," she said, followed her sister to the bar.

"Why Hargeon?"

"There's a funfair I missed two years ago. Eh, I mean, nine years ago. Please," she whined again.

"That's not that funfair. That funfair had shut down years ago. When we're in Tenrou Island," her sister explained.

"At least, there's still a funfair," she convinced her. Mirajane sighed.

"Here. I just received it just now. Once again you come back hurt, I'll ban you from going on mission alone again. You'll be joining other teams. Got it?" Lisanna saluted her sister.

"Yes, madam! I'll come back in one piece!" she kissed her sister and then ran out of the guild.

"Oi, Lisanna!" Natsu shouted. He just came back from mission with his team.

"Got a mission. Bye!" She showed him her request paper while running out of the guild.

She went home to pack her things. After that, she ran to the train station.

(-")è

She reached Hargeon on the evening. She went straight to the funfair. However, before she reached the gate of the funfair, she saw two figures. No, to be exact, there were four figures. She slowly turned around. She hoped they didn't notice her.

"Oi! Mirajane's sister!" She stopped. Slowly, she spun around. She skipped happily toward them.

"Hi!" She waved them. "I didn't see you there."

"Where's Natsu?" she grinned.

"He'll be here soon. Since we're here, let's enjoy!" She pulled Sting into the funfair.

They (actually, only Lisanna) tried many games in the funfair. Lector followed Sting around while Frosch stayed with Rouge, walked slowly around the funfair. They went to catch goldfishes, watched monsters and a lot more games. And finally, they ended up in a restaurant. Lisanna ordered a lot of food. She also ordered two fish for the cats. She even asked the twin dragon slayers to order anything they want.

"Let's eat!" she shouted. The twin dragon slayers and their cats didn't move. They watched the enthusiastic girl. "Hey, you're dragon slayers, right? Is there anything particular you eat to gain energy? Like Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer. They eat their elements. Fire and iron. How about you?" she asked while putting another sushi in her mouth. Sting didn't say anything but took a sip of tea.

Putting away the awkward silence, Lisanna continued to talk and tell them about Fairy Tail guild and its members. How wonderful is Fairy Tail and how awesome are the members. She ignored the bored hints made by Sting and Lector. Till she talked about someone that caught Rouge's interest.

"I met him two years ago. He wore suite and a hat. Totally different from Gajeel, right?" Rouge tried to not showing his interest. "I know you won't believe me, but it's true. Even their names are the same. I heard that they were good friends."

"They met?" Rouge asked, made Lisanna cynically smiled. Then, he turned his face away.

"They met. Even our Gajeel was very proud to have him as a friend. Although they were a total different. The other Gajeel is not tough and rough as ours. He is a gentleman. But he loves adventure as much as our Gajeel does." Lisanna drank again. She put her head on the table.

"I wish I met mine. If she still alive," she continued. "If she alive," she whispered.

"Don't you think she drunk?" asked Rouge. Sting observed the girl. Rouge patted his friend's shoulder. "Frosch," he called his cat companion. The cat in frog suite flew onto his shoulder.

"I'm not drunk," she said. She stood up. She was staggering when she took the first step. Sting stood up. He left some jewels on the table and hinted his cat to leave. He brought the girl out of the restaurant. Once they outside, he brought her piggy-back, back to his rented room.

"I thought you hate me," she said. Her eyes closed. She buried her face in his back. "Lisanna no longer sunshine of Fairy Tail," she mumbled.

"Stop talking. Go to sleep," he said. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." They fell silent. "Do you hate me?"

"No, if you quit talking now." She giggled.

"I can't stop talking. I'll stop if I'm alone."

"Then, pretend I'm not with you. Pretend you're alone."

"You're a good person," she said. "I don't understand why they didn't like you. You're not so bad. You're pretty much like Natsu. I don't know, when you like a girl, you realize it or not. Natsu, he obviously likes Lucy. Do you know Lucy? She is a stellar mage. If I not mistaken, she has all the zodiac keys. She is a great mage, right? I'm no match to her. She is far better than me. She is beautiful, sexy, golden hair, hazel eyes, and a great mage. She helped Natsu in many missions. She even defeated mage that stronger than her. Natsu trusts her. She is like, a source of power for Natsu. Natsu is stronger when she is around. She – "

"You're jealous, right?" he shut her. Only heard was her sigh.

"You think so?" she asked him. "I think so too. She is beautiful than me. She is stronger than me. She's not like other stellar mage. She fights alongside her spirits. She befriends with them. She cares them. She not used them. And…she got Natsu. She got everyone else. I wonder what will happen if I didn't die two years ago. Maybe - "

"This is the second time I heard about you died. How can you die while you're here? Breathing." He asked.

"Ne~" Her mind worked to change the topic. "Where'd you find your cat?" she asked. Sting realized she always avoids that topic.

"Why?"

"Because Natsu and I found Happy while he was in egg. In the woods. It was a big egg. Bigger than ostrich's egg." She opened her hands to show him how big the egg was. "He was named Happy because the day he was born, or hatched, everyone in the guild was very happy. Even Mira-nee and Erza were happy. They didn't fight that day. It was a happy day."

They reached their destination. Sting put the girl on a bed. She still clung to him.

"Hey, let me off. I'm tired. Go to sleep now." She didn't move.

"Can – can I cry?" Sting confused. He wanted to turn to her but she was clinging to him so hard that made him could not move. "I afraid that you may be bothered later," she reasoned.

"Why'd you want to cry? You-"

"Because today is so exciting. I know you're not happy to have me here. But thank you for entertained me today. It was very happy that it makes me want to cry. Can I?"

"Whatever. Do anything you want to do." She released her hands off his back while mumbled 'thank you'. She walked slightly staggered to the bathroom. He confused.

"Isn't she said she wants to cry?" Lector raised his shoulder. He jumped on a coach. Sting joined him. "She is very weird." He took off his shirt. "I never thought girls are weird. She talks non-stop. Doesn't she tire? Ah, forget it. Let's sleep. I'm very tired. That girl drives me crazy." He hugged his cat and slept.

Sting awoke in the middle of the night. He went to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he saw the non-stop-talking girl. In the bathtab. Full of water. Is she…drowning? He quickly pulled her out of the water. He tried to wake her up.

"Hey, hey," he called. He shook her wet body. She wasn't breathing.

"Sting?" Lector appeared from the door.

"She's not breathing. What should I do?" he asked, panicking.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the continuity of Train Encounter. About Lisanna Strauss and Sting Eucliffe. I suddenly think that these two people could be a good couple. I knew some are shipping LucyXSting. But, I'm sorry. I'm not a Lucy thing. So, here's my first (or second?) fanfic on LisannaXSting. Please enjoy, then review. I just love Lisanna so much. Sting is just a **

**Disclaimer: I did not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san did. **

**(-") **

Sting awoke in the middle of the night. He went to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he saw the non-stop-talking girl. In the tab. Full of water. Is she…drowning? He quickly pulled her out of the water. He tried to wake her up.

"Hey, hey," he called. He shook her wet body. She wasn't breathing.

"Sting?" Lector appeared from the door.

"She's not breathing. What should I do?" he asked, panicking.

"Is her heart still working? Yup, I mean, beating? Her heart is beating?" the cat asked. He put his ear on her chest.

"I think so. Maybe." He really didn't know what to do. He shook her again.

"Try CPR," the cat suggested. The dragon slayer looked at his cat.

"CPR? What's that?"

_What? Sting doesn't know CPR? This girl is going to die! What to do? What to do? _Lector panicked.

"Press her chest," Lector said.

"Press her chest? How? Like this?" He pressed her chest with one finger.

"No. Can you be serious? She'll die! Put your hands like this." The cat showed him the right way. "Do no press too much. You'll break her," he reminded. He pressed her chest a few times. "Mouth-to-mouth breathing." Sting stared at his cat blankly.

"Isn't that a kiss?" The cat frozen. _He knows what a kiss is but don't know what CPR is._

"No. It is a…you supply air to her, from your mouth to her mouth. You're helping her breathing manually because she couldn't." Sting still not moving.

"It's not a kiss?"

"Yes! Quick! She's dying!"

Slowly, he lowered his head closed to the white-haired girl. With a deep breath, he pressed his mouth on her opened mouth. No reaction. He looked at Lector. The cat asked him to press her chest again. He repeated the cycle. Still no reaction.

"Is she dead?" He patted her cheek again. Her eyes still closed. No sign of breathing. He pressed her chest again.

Cough! Cough!

Water came out of her mouth. She started breathed irregularly. He pulled her to sit.

"Are you alright? I thought you're dead." She waved her hand.

"No way; *cough*cough*; I dead once; *cough*cough*," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still hard to breath.

"We'd just save you from dying. Is that thank you?" he shouted to her face.

She looked around. The bath tab full of water. Her clothes wet. Her hair wet. What happened? She stared to Sting and Lector, and then slowly pointed to the bathtub.

"I slept?" she asked.

"You sleep in the bath tub?" Sting almost shouted in disbelieved.

"Well, it's not like that. I just immersed myself in the tub, in the form of fish. Maybe I fell asleep during that time," she explained. Suddenly she realized that Lector's eyes sparkled.

"What kind of fish?" he asked.

"Is it happened all the time?" She shook her head.

"Maybe I was too tired." Sting stood up and walked to the door. "Get change. You'll catch cold," he said before closed the door.

(-")è

Lisanna opened the door to the room where Sting rented. She tried to be as quiet and possible because Sting and Lector were still sleeping. She put the food she bought just now on a table before leaving. And a note of thank you. Then, she went to accomplish her mission.

(-")è

Lisanna stood in a huge green field. Far in front of her was a huge mountain. Her mission was to retrieve a flower for medicinal purpose. The reward was quite high. She indeed felt a little weird because the reward was too high for the mission. Is there anything waited her ahead? But the client didn't say anything about any danger. Well, she is a mage and she has a job. Of course she has to accomplish it. She is Fairy Tail mage after all.

She climbed the mountain and reached the top at midday. No, she didn't climb. She flew her way up to the top of the mountain. She scanned her surrounding for cautious. Nothing suspicious. She walked to where the flower is. After fifteen minutes, she saw the flower. A red blue flower with two huge leaves. There was only one flower. According to the client, the flower only bloom once in fifty years. "So, handle with care," she told her.

She studied the flower. _How am I going to take this down? It will take forever if I walk back. If I fly, how am I going to bring it?_

"You want that flower?" a voice asked. Lisanna quickly looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. "Don't search for me. You'll never find me. Just answer my question. Do you want that flower?" he asked again.

"I come on behalf of my client. She wants this flower for medicinal purpose," she answered his question.

"If she wants the flower, she should come to take it," he said. Lisanna kept looking around. It was so hard to locate him because his voice came from every corner.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Since you're the visitor and you come to take my flower, you have to introduce yourself first."

"Your flower? I was informed that this flower is wild type. Not own by anybody."

Silent. He didn't say anything.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. A take over mage. I'm from Fairy Tail," she said, introducing herself as he demanded.

"Fairy Tail. You're the one that transported to the alternate world. Glad to see you here. Alive," he said.

"How do you know?"

"We nature know what happen around us," he replied. "This flower is very rare. It only blooms once in fifty years. If you want this flower, you have to sacrifice one thing that worth the fifty years of wait," he said.

"I wasn't told about this!"

"You've been tricked, Lisanna. But you still can accomplish your mission. As long as you can sacrifice one thing of yours."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this flower grows on the sacrificed thing. Even its colour is different. When its colour is different, its purpose changed," he explained.

"What's it purpose when it is red and blue?" she asked.

"There was a woman, she sacrificed herself to save her country," he told a story. "The colour was yellow and it was poisonous."

"So, this flower now lives on the woman's life?" she asked.

"You can say that. So Lisanna, you have two choices. Abort your mission or sacrifice one thing to take the flower."

From behind the flower, a woman appeared. A beautiful woman. Dressed in a white long dress, she smiled to her.

"But I believe your client has no bad intention. As she said, the flower has medicinal value. It can cure any disease and any poison." The voice changed into a woman's voice. "You can have your time to think, Lisanna. But the flower only blooms until sunset. After that, it worth nothing."

"Is it you? The woman who sacrificed her life?"

"No, Lisanna. I'm just the guardian of the flower," she answered with a smile.

Lisanna stood there, thinking. She had nothing to sacrifice.

_Should I sacrifice something? I have nothing to sacrifice. If I go back without the flower, I'll disappoint my client. And I will lose a valuable medicine. The flower can cure anything. What should I do? I only have Mira-nee and Elf-niichan. And Fairy Tail._

"Lisanna, maybe you can sacrifice half of your life. If you are supposed to live till 50 years old, then you will only live till you're 25," the woman suggested.

"Why you eager want me to take the flower?" she asked.

"Because I am the guardian. I know the flower's potential. I don't want to waste its value," she explained. "How about your magic?"

"But – "

"Don't worry. I know you'll die if you lose your magic. If you sacrifice your magic to the flower, you don't have to worry of dying. You will still alive, but without magic." Lisanna nodded.

They fell into a contented silent.

"I know what I'm going to do," she said.

"Are you sure? Once you lose that thing, you'll never get it back." She nodded.

"Confirm."

The woman smiled. She couldn't wait for next fifty years to see the new flower.

**(-")****è**

****I think you what will Lisanna sacrifice. right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a while since i last update this story. i tried to balance with other stories, so i won't make same storyline. tell me if the story had some similarities. i don't want to make same stories.**

**so, read, enjoy n review! :)**

**disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail. mashima-san did.**

**(-")è**

The woman in front of her cried loudly. She was so touched of what the young mage had done. She embraced her into a tight hug. The girl almost crushed. The woman wiped her tears after she released the girl from her bone-crushing hug. Lisanna giggled. She paid her as promised and an apple pie as a gift.

It almost dark. Lisanna paced faster. She hadn't rent any room since she spent the night before with Sting and Lector.

When she was wandering around to look for a place to rent, someone shouted.

"Help! Help! Anyone! Thief! Help! Thief!"

She saw a guy ran away with a bag. Lisanna sighed. She picked up a stone. In a pitcher-style, she threw the stone toward the thief at full speed. However, the stone hit someone who was crossing the road, halting the stone from reaching the thief.

"Ah!" she shouted, quickly ran to the man.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said repeatedly. The man held his head. It bled. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Alright? What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped.

"Sting?" He exhaled annoyed. His cat stared at the take-over mage sharply. Lisanna giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Back in his room, she helped him treated his head. She couldn't help to smile which annoyed him very much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." She put some oil on the wounded area. "Actually it's not my fault. I wanted to catch the thief. Suddenly you came from nowhere. So, it's your fault."

Sting clenched his teeth.

"Then, why the hell you threw the stone?! You're a mage, right?!" She almost jumped off the bed. Lisanna giggled. She put a long white cloth around his head.

"I'm sorry. I just came back from mission. I'm too tired to chase him, so I threw the stone. If it hit the thief, I'll catch him. So, I don't have to use much energy. Somehow, the stone hit you."

She placed her hands on either sides of his face, checked for ant more injury. Their faces were very close. He looked to different direction.

"You really bring bad luck. I always got into problem when you're around," he said. She smiled.

"Can't help with that. Okay, done." She stood up. "Bye." She disappeared through the door. They watched her leaved.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Lector asked.

"Why?" He turned to his cat.

"No, it's kinda late and she'd been pretty good with us," the cat explained.

"No need to worry. She is a mage. Fairy Tail mage." He leaned his back down on the bed. His cat jumped on it.

"But, still she is a girl, yup?" He laid next to his dragon slayer.

Sting did't reply. Lector made sense. Even though she was a mage, a Fairy Tail mage, she'd still a girl. She just came back from mission and she was so tired to even catch a thief. He looked out of the window. Would she be alright?

**(-")è**


	7. Chapter 7

**A very short chapter.**

**read, enjoy n review.**

**disclaim: i didn't own Fairy Tail, Mashima-san did.**

**(-")è**

Sun rises again. The two Sabertooth mages were getting ready to return to their guild. As they leaved their room, they caught the sight of the white-haired girl. She was all happy like always.

"Hi!" Sting quickly turned around and walked away from her. Lector followed him. "Hey!" She ran after them. Suddenly, she tripped and fell on her face. "Ouch!" She sat up, hold her foot. When she looked up, Sting was watching her. She smiled and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Who's worry about you?" he mumbled. He continued walked.

Lisanna brushed her face and slowly stood up. She moved her foot a few times. There was pain in her ankle. She sighed. She thought she had recovered long ago. Seemed it sprained again. She walked slowly, tried not putting too much pressure on it.

"Mira-nee will mad." She sighed. "How did I become so clumsy?" As she looked forward, she saw Sting watched her again. She grinned and quickly stood straight. He walked toward her. "Hey, I thought you're going to the train station."

"Hop on." He gave his back to her.

"What? I told you I'm alright." He didn't move. Knowing that he wouldn't move unless she does what he wants, she climbed onto his back and put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Please help me rent a room. I don't want to go back like this. Mira-nee will mad." He grunted. She giggled.

(-")è

He put her down and helped her sat on the bed. She bit her lips.

"Ah~" She leaned down. "Thank you. You still can make it to the station. Lector, take care of him. Okay?" The cat turned his face away and crossed his arms on his chest.

She watched them leaved. Then she watched the ceiling. Slowly she drifted to sleep.

**(-")è**


	8. Chapter 8

**I tried hard to fasten their relationship into next level.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail...**

**enjoy n don't forget to review**

(-")è

Her body being shook. Hardly, she opened her eyes.

"You're still here?" Her eyes widened. "Why you're still here?"

He handed her a cup of ramen. She took it but still looking at him, hoping that he would answer. However, he went to the coach to join his cat. She had no word to say. Thus, silently she ate the noodle.

(-")è

She moved her ankle. It seemed alright, till she put a little pressure on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His head peeked from the coach. "Do not move. You'll delay the healing process," he said, disappeared again. She chuckled.

"Just a little movement won't hurt," she half-whispered.

"Do not… move." She widened her eyes and furrowed her brows.

"At all?" she asked.

"At all." She gaped.

"Don't be ridiculous. What if I need to go to the bathroom? You're so unreasonable." She chuckled.

She looked out of the window. It was going to rain soon. The bright sky just turned grey. Mirajane must be mad again if she saw her little sister's current condition. That was why she sent her a letter saying that she'll be staying in Hargeon for a few more days. If she is lucky enough, her demon sister will let her go. If not…

She stood on one leg. Tried to stable her body before jumped on one leg.

"Where are you going?" She stopped in the middle of the room.

"I need to bath. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't sprained my ankle before," she said, and turned her back to him.

"That's why it happened again," he replied. Suddenly, she was scooped up. Made her almost shouted. "Do not move. I told you."

(-")è

Lisanna sat on the bed silently. Not moving. She eyed Sting who was sleeping on the coach with his cat. Or Exceed. Deliberately, she lifted her body from the bed and tip-toed (lamely) to the bathroom. Without making any sound (or at least she tried to), she pushed the door and quickly entered it. Carelessly, the door made a huge 'bang' sound, which woke him up. She cursed under her breath. She fell on her butt.

Sting looked around and found that the girl was gone. He stared at two doors. One lead to the outside of the room where as the other one was the bathroom. Where did she go?

Lisanna washed her face. She sighed. She felt awkward when he was around. Because he had been so nice. Very nice to her. She didn't understand why he acted like that. They barely knew each other. They met accidently a few times. He took a very good care of her. Her injury had nothing to do with him. But why he stayed?

Suddenly, the door knocked. Lisanna tried to stand up to catch her towel. But she tripped and fell back into the tab, created a huge 'splash'. The door knocked harder and his (concern) voice heard.

"Hey, you're inside? Are you alright?"

Lisanna coughed. She brushed her face covered with bubbles.

"Fi..*cough*..Fine *cough*..I'm fine..*cough*" she answered.

"Are you sure? You're not sound good," he replied.

"Yes. I'm good," she said between her coughs.

"Erm..Okay. erm..I'm going out for a while. Need anything?" he asked. Lisanna unconsciously shook her head. When she realized that he couldn't see, she quickly answered.

"No."

"Alright. Erm..I go … first."

"Okay," she said, half-whispered and nodded.

That was awkward. He wasn't like the first time they met. He wasn't talk much. Well, that was normal to not talking to stranger. He was being a little polite. Not like him. Maybe. Maybe she shouldn't judge him after a few meetings. Maybe that was how he interacts with people. A little gruff during the first meeting and softened on the next.

Or maybe he pitied her. A weak mage went to a mission alone. Injured because of own carelessness.

Lisanna sighed again. She slowly and carefully stood up and grabbed her towel. She wiped her wet body and wrapped it up. Then she carefully walked out of the bathroom and headed to her bed. She sat on the bed and then laid the upper body down.

"I left some…"

Lisanna lifted her head. She saw him stared at her. Realized that she was half naked there, she screamed and tried to pull her blanket over her body. Sting quickly turned around. His cheeks turned red.

"I…I brought not enough…jewels. So..I.." he tried to explain.

"It's okay. Just go get it," she said, half-shouted.

He quickly went to the coach and took things he needed. Before he left the room again, he stopped by the door, thinking of explaining the real situation. But seeing that the girl was not moving on the bed, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

(-_-')

"You know, I can walk."

She waited for him to answer. And as usual, he didn't reply. He just walked, with her on his back.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She moved her ankle a few times. He didn't see. "Hey, Lector," she called the cat. But the red Exceed ignored her. She sighed. Neither of them was going to talk with her.

"Tell me, are you going to send me back to Fairy Tail guild?" Her question made him stopped. She glanced at him. A few seconds later, he continued to walk slowly. She sighed again.

"They will mad. They said that you are a bad person. Maybe you just send me till the station," she suggested.

"You think?" He finally talked.

"Em?" She wasn't really understood what he meant.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" he asked again.

She didn't quickly answer him. Instead, she tightened up her hold on him. She then placed her cheek on his shoulder. Which startled him a little.

"They said that you killed your foster parent."

"That made me a bad person?" he asked. He could hear her let a deep breath out.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Maybe," he whispered, perhaps to himself.

"Maybe you've change," she assured him. He glanced at her from the end of his eyes. "Laxus was a bad ass once. But he changed now."

"How you can be so sure? You don't know me," he said. She slowly nodded, brushed her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yea. We don't know each other. Why do you help me?" she asked.

He lost of word. Truthfully, he didn't know why he stayed. He had an option of leaving. Instead, he stayed and took care of her.

"You know what, being brought like this make me sleepy," she said, when he didn't answer her after a long moment of silent.

"Go to sleep then," he said. She chuckled.

"Am I heavy?" she asked.

"Weren't you tired of talking?" he asked her back. She giggled. She lifted her head and replaced by her chin.

"Are you tired listening to me?" He didn't answer, but made face to her. She smiled. "I built a habit of talking to myself. So, I didn't really mind if I got no respond." She chuckled.

"Lonely?" Her smile died. Slowly, she shook.

Finally, they arrived at the train station. He sat her on a bench. He asked his cat to stay with her while he went to buy tickets.

Lisanna stared at the cat. The cat sat on the bench, with his tiny arms across his small chest and his eyes looked forward. She grinned slightly.

"I never thought that he cared about me." The cat turned to her with a sharp gaze. "He never let me walk. He never let me do anything. He even brought me to this station. He really cared about me." She glanced at the cat. He looked furious. "I think I'm in love with him."

Lector jumped down the bench and walked away.

"Wow, he must hate me so much," she said to herself.

"Where's Lector?" She looked around.

Sting stood behind her with tickets in his hand. And his face was red. Maybe due to the rising temperature. It was almost noon.

"Buy some food, maybe," she replied. Although she didn't exactly know where the cat went to.

Sting leaned against the bench, gave his back to the white-haired mage.

"Come and sit here," she offered, patting the empty place next to her. "This bench is huge. You should rest. It will be hard for you on the train later," she said.

He did as she said. He sat silently on the bench, a little far from her. She stared at him.

"You don't have to be so far," she said. He didn't move.

Slowly, she moved to sat next to him. She swung her feet while her eyes wandered around the station. The station was full of people. Suddenly, she caught the glimpse of Lector walking toward them.

"Stay still," she said to the white dragon slayer. As he turned his face to her, she put her head on his shoulder. He almost jumped off the bench but she caught his arm and forced him to stay sit.

Lector stopped in front of the couple with a fish in his mouth. He looked at his guildmate but the dragon slayer turned his face away. Hesitantly, he turned to Lisanna. The girl smiled cynically to him. The cat gritted his teeth and quickly kicked her injured ankle. She screamed and fall onto the floor. It was the cat's turn to sarcastically grin at her. Lisanna snorted while carefully climbed back onto the bench.

The Exceed sat between the mages. Sometimes, he pushed Lisanna away from him. That made her to move even closer to him.

(-")è


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't read Fairy Tail for so long, and I just found out that Lector DEAD! Poor Lector. It's okay, I'll make him live till the end of this story...huhu, bye, Lector...**

(-")è

Lisanna pulled her blanket up to her chin. She stared blankly to the ceiling. She had been sighed since.

Her life had turned a little up-side-down lately. Came back to life was one thing. Seeing Natsu seeing someone else was another thing. And…him. Why was it always dragon slayer?

Since he sent her back to her house, they hung out together a few times. Of course without the known of Fairy Tail or her siblings. They assumed him as a bad person because he killed his foster parent. She thought that too. But, he wasn't that bad. He was nice actually.

"I noticed that you've been to Hargeon much lately." Cana suddenly approached her.

Lisanna tried to laugh but it was obviously a fake. She corrected her seat. Cana roughly placed her barrel on the counter.

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked. The white-haired girl almost choked.

"What are you talking about? There's no such thing," she defended.

"I understand if you tried to forget Natsu, but it's not right play with hearts." The brunette put her head on the counter. She didn't seem to look good.

"Why I have to forget Natsu? He's my friend. We…"

"Lucy. I know that you're pretty jealous when he pays more attention to Lu…" Lisanna quickly covered her drunken friend's mouth. Her eyes looked around, checked if there was anyone that heard them. At that time, her eyes caught a pair of red eyes watching her. And the iron dragon slayer had no intention to look elsewhere. She tried to act normal. He then said something to the bluenette bookworm, which made the girl, looked at Lisanna.

"This is bad," she whispered to herself.

She pretended nothing had happened and walked to request board. Cana left unconscious on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked. He turned to the girl and then back to his drink.

"Nothing," he answered.

"She looks good. What's wrong?" she asked again. The dragon slayer snorted.

"Nothing, I told you. They were just talking about something," he said, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Them? How did…? Did you do that all the time?" She closed her book and placed her full attention on him.

"Do what?" he asked her back.

"Eavesdropping on others' conversation?"

"What? No, I don't do such thing!" he almost shouted.

"Did you listen to mine?" she asked. "Did you?" She pulled his shirt.

"No, I'm not. Shut up!" He snatched his shirt off her small fingers. He stood up and walked to the door. The bluenette stood too.

"You think, since you have special hearing, you can listen to other people's conversation? You're the worst!" she shouted.

The whole guild's attention turned to them. Some were whispering to each other. Gajeel's face turned red.

"Why the hell would I listen to your dumb conversation?!" he shouted back, then walked out of the guild.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you afraid that he might know your secrets, Levy-chan?"

Blood ran to her face.

"Mira-san, I'm not afraid of anything. And, I have no secret. Just that, it's not nice to listen to other's conversation, right? Even though you have sensitive hearing." She stuttered.

Deep in her heart, she did afraid that he might hear everything she told Lucy. Silently, she sighed.

(-")=

She groped in her beg, searched for the request paper she took from the board. As she found it, she quickly confirmed the address, because she already stood in front of the building.

A woman appeared from inside the building a few minutes after she knocked the door.

"Hello. I am Lisanna from Fairy Tail. I come for the request," she introduced herself. The old woman smiled.

"Come in," she invited her in.

Her house was neat and tidy. She had a few shelves of books.

_Wow, Levy-chan will love this woman._

"Come, sit here."

The woman offered her a chair at her dining table. There were other people at the dining table.

_Oh…_

"Regarding the request, these young men had completed it."

Lisanna stared at the twin dragon slayers with their cats on the table. Rouge looked back at her, but Sting focused on his eating.

"That's good," she said to the woman. "Two is better than one. They must have completed it fast," she added.

"Indeed." The woman agreed. "They came yesterday to start and they finished it this morning."

"Well, I'll tell Fairy Tail that the job done." The white-haired mage stood up.

"Since you are here, would you like to see their job?"

Sting almost choked. Rouge quickly handed him a glass of water. The women smiled.

"Sure."

The woman led her to her backyard. Lisanna peeked at the request paper, then she grinned. As the woman opened the door to the backyard, she gaped.

"They did this?" she asked, disbelieved.

Before her, it was like spring in summer. Flowers bloomed and bees were all over the place. There was a huge tree at one side of the yard, towering a set of tea table. Lisanna took off her shoes and carefully stepped on the green grass. It felt fresh and …

"It's … so…" She covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" The twin dragon slayers appeared next to the woman. The take-over mage turned to them.

"No. It's just… you know, when you're overwhelmed with feelings, no word can express it." Her glassy eyes stared into the pair of blue orbs. "It's very beautiful." She laughed and looked around again. Slowly, she wiped her almost-falling tears with her backhand. Her feet rubbed against the soft grass. Her cheeks were tinted with light pink. She walked around the beautiful backyard, and stopped under the tree.

"Beautiful," the woman said, received a nod from the white dragon slayer. "Isn't she?"

Sting quickly turned his face away, but he started to peek on the singing girl in the middle of the yard. She walked, danced gracefully on the grass. Sometimes she disturbed the bees collecting nectars, and then she giggled merrily.

"It's quite a nice morning, isn't it?" Lisanna stopped and looked at the smiling woman. She quickly nodded vigorously.

"A cup of tea would be nice to celebrate a nice morning," said the woman, pouring a warm, and green tea into a white cup.

"Thank you." She took a sip of it. "It's unbelievable that THEY made this. I don't know if I can make as good as this. It's…" She had no word to compare with the beauty of the garden.

"Beautiful?" asked the woman.

Lisanna raised her shoulder. She stared at the twin and invited them to join the party. They came but to excuse.

"Already?" the woman asked. "I rarely have visitors, so when I have one I didn't notice it's time to part."

The twin didn't say much just that they could return to their guild early and report the completed mission.

"I don't know if Natsu can do something like this. He only knows to break things."

Sting suddenly stopped but then he continued to walk. His three companions a little startled but they kept it silence.

"Auntie, is this rainbow sakura?" She looked up to the tree, followed by the woman.

"It is," the woman replied.

"Wow, great! You're managed to grow this tree outside Magnolia." The woman chuckled.

"I'm not. Actually, the boys brought it here."

"The boys? This tree? All the way from Magnolia?!" She certainly couldn't believe it.

"It was Mr. Eucliff idea to plant the tree. I don't know how they did it, they are mages after all," she explained.

Lisanna nodded. Yeah, they were powerful mages after all. She remembered a story revolving rainbow sakura during her absence.

(-")è


	10. Chapter 10

Read, Enjoy n Review! I didnt own Fairy Tail.

(-")è

Lisanna walked along the road in Hargeon city. She smiled every time she thought about the woman's backyard. The request was livening up her garden; because she was too old to do it alone. And the twin dragon slayer made a very surprising job.

She saw a dragon slayer walked toward her. He was alone, only with his cat. His twin partner was not around.

"Hi," she greeted the black-haired dragon slayer. He sharply glanced at her. Made her nervously grinned.

"He's by the river. Fishing," he said, without stopping or looking at her. Cold as ever. Unconsciously, she nodded.

Just like Rouge said, the white dragon slayer was by the river, fishing with his cat. She went sat next to Lector. The two was a little surprised having her there. Sting tried acted calm. The girl kept silent. She just sat there, watched them fished and said nothing. Lector stared at her while Sting stole a glance once in a while. She looked enjoying herself.

"What are you doing here?" Lector finally asked. He was displeased with her appearance. She smiled.

"Just killing time before I go back to Fairy Tail."

Suddenly something struck Lector's bait. The cat quickly pulled it, but it too heavy. Sting grabbed the rod and tried to pull it, but still it too heavy. Lisanna helped too. Combining their strength, they pulled the fish. A great fish jumped out of the water. Lector's eyes shone as he saw the fish flew over his head. Lisanna gaped watching the HUGE fish.

The fish convulsed. It was damn hard to control the fish. Sting tried to pull it away from the river bank. Lector quickly flew high to avoid being hit by the fish. Suddenly, a huge splash came from the river. The Sabertooths looked around and found that the girl was disappeared. They looked at each other.

The white dragon slayer quickly jumped in to the river. He dived and searched for the girl. The river was very deep and broad. He sometimes swam to the surface to breath. Lector, on the other hand watched him from the high river bank.

A coughing sound attracted him to turn his head to the other bank. Lisanna was at the bank with her lower half still in the water. Tardily she climbed onto land. She spread herself over. Soon Sting joined her. She giggled as she saw him next to her.

"I haven't fish for a long time. That was awesome."

He glared at her before stood up and walked away. She quickly sat up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She chased him. He didn't answer. He jumped over a few big rocks that submerged in the river to cross to the other side. She followed him.

"Ahh!"

She tripped on the wet stone and fell into the water again. But this time, he managed to catch her from soaked again. She held on tightly to his neck.

"Wow, that was close," she said, looking to where she almost fall into.

As she turned to him, their faces were too close to each other. Made them felt awkward. Slowly and carefully they let their hands' go from each others' body. Lisanna tried to smile to hide her nervousness. She stabilized her body on the slippery rock. On the other hand, Sting quickly jumped onto the river bank. The white-haired girl followed him later.

They stayed by the river to taste the fish. After that, they walked to train station to return to their respective guilds.

"Hey, Hanami festival is coming. I wonder if you want to watch rainbow sakura with me." Her cheeks pinkish.

Sting stared to the girl. She just invited him to the festival.

"See you there!" she shouted as the train started moving, waving to the Sabertooth mages.

(-")è

Please wait for the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! New development, i hope. well, read, enjoy n review!**

**I didn't own FT.**

(-")è

HANAMI FESTIVAL finally arrived. As previous year, Fairy Tail members all gathered celebrating Hanami party. They played Bingo with special prizes waited by each member of the guild.

For Lisanna, it was her first Hanami party after two years being sucked up to Edolas and seven years trapped in Tenrou island. She was so happy to have return to her family.

After the sun fell from the sky, Magnolia people crowded their park to watch rainbow sakura. The blossoming sakura tree that gave out rainbow colour. Lisanna joined her family watched the special tree. And as the night entered midnight, the crowd waning.

Lisanna stayed even most had gone home. Her eyes wandered around the corners of the park. Her sister had left with the green-haired rune mage while her brother left with the only female member of Raijinshuu. Natsu of course left with Lucy. She always heard Lucy complained about her woke up on the floor almost every morning. Her bed was taken by the two best friends.

Lisanna jumped on her feet. The one she'd been waiting for wasn't likely to come. She sighed. Although she knew that he would never come, deep inside her was hoping that he could come.

She walked along the river bank. The road was already empty. Of course, it was midnight. She stopped and looked into the river. Then she turned around and looked at the house in front of her. Lucy's house. She sighed.

"What am I doing here?" she asked no one.

She spun around to resume her walk. But she was halted.

"I thought you invited me to watch rainbow sakura."

A slight disappointment written on his face. Lisanna smiled.

"You're late. I'm tired waiting for you."

She sat by the river bank. She asked him about his cat when she noticed the Exceed wasn't there.

"He didn't want to come." He sat next to her. "I don't see any rainbow sakura tree here."

She giggled.

"You're quite funny," she said. She looked up to the sky. "There's a story. I heard about it not long ago. Do you want to hear it?" She turned to him smilingly.

He was a little surprised when she suddenly turned to him. He quickly looked away.

"Even if I say no, you still going to tell it," he replied, earned a giggled her.

"No. I won't force you to listen."

She still. Looking ahead. Humming sometimes.

Sting sighed.

"Are you going to tell me the story or not?" he asked.

"You said no, so I won't tell you the story," she said.

"Go on."

"Sure? Are you sure?" she asked, leaned a little close to him, excitedly.

"Starts now, before I change my mind," he warned.

She giggled, and then corrected her seat. With a deep breath, she started her story.

"There was a girl. A beautiful, funny one. She lived outside Magnolia. Her wish was to watch rainbow sakura. And her wish finally came true."

Pause.

"Before the festival, she went to a mission with her friends."

"She was a mage?" Sting asked.

"Yes. A strong one." She nodded. "Her mission was to get some kind of herbs that grew on a snowy mountain. And that herb was main food for a monster. They had to fight the monster to get the herb."

"What kind of monster?" he asked again.

"I don't remember," she said, and continued, "Since they were powerful mages, they managed to bring down the monster. But the girl was covered with snow even though she could get hold of the herb."

Pause. She stared at the dragon slayer before continued her story.

"On that very day, she had to stay at home because of fever. Even though her friend had casted a spell that could reduce her sickness, she only got well on the next day. Poor her, right?"

Sting snorted.

"Afraid that she might miss rainbow sakura, her best friend dug one of the tree and float it on a boat over a river. Her house was located by the river. That way, she could see it from her window. The end."

"That's all?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. "What a bored story."

"What do you think about the friend? Do you think a friend, even a best friend, would do such thing to his friend, unless she was special to him?"

Sting hesitated to answer. But she didn't wait for him to answer.

"I think he likes her. Just that he didn't notice." She sighed. "Natsu is a complete idiot. He obviously likes Lucy, but he is so dense to notice it. They went through many things during mission. Even when in Tenrou island, they helped each other."

Sting stared at the girl. He wondered if she actually jealous to the pair's closeness.

"Of course others helped too, but Lucy…she is his strength. That's why he can become stronger. That's why he could defeat Grimoire Heart. Because Lucy was there with him. I don't understand how a person not notices his own feeling?" She stopped.

Her eyes widened. Her breath stopped. Her mind blank. But she could only feel his lips on hers. Soft. Seconds later, he slowly parted from her. He stared into her blue eyes.

"I don't understand too," he spoke.

Still shocked, she couldn't understand his meant.

"Excuse me?" She took a little time to digest what actually had happened between them. That he kissed her.

She quickly moved her head and looked forward. Her heart pounded. Fast and loud. She couldn't help but her cheeks felt warm. She brushed her face, hoping that the blood that accumulated on her face would go away. She cleared her throat to clear away her nervousness.

"Erm..You shouldn't kiss your sister. I'm older than you, remember," she said, even though she didn't really know what she said.

"Like hell I'll call you sister, remember," he said.

She turned to him. He didn't look back at her but up to the sky. Slowly she smiled. Sometimes, she embarrassed with how she felt right now. She liked how he confessed his feeling. She looked up to the sky, swaying her legs. She felt his hand on the back of her hand. She flipped her hand so she could hold his hand firmly. She glanced at him, to have him smiling.

"Is that Lisanna…and…Sting Eucliff?" Lucy almost shouted, but she halted herself as she remembered the sleeping Natsu and Happy on her bed.

(-")è

**HAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't own FT.**

(-")è

Lisanna ran as fast as she could to the guild. She hoped her sister and her brother didn't notice her disappearance last night. Or they might not even home. And her, she spent the whole night with Sting.

She stopped by the guild's door. Stopped to catch her breath. If she entered hyperventilating like that, they would question her. She wiped her sweating forehead and took a deep breath before carefully pushed the door opened.

Almost everyone was there. Of course, it almost noon. She walked to her sister's place behind the counter. Afternoon was the busiest time of all day. Everyone came to have lunch particularly. She helped her sister wiped the glasses and plates while Mirajane filled the guild's orders.

"New book, Levy-chan?" she asked the bluennette bookworm in front of her. However her eyes were on the iron dragon slayer who was sitting next to the bookworm. Both of them ignored her. She chuckled to the dragon slayer's glare.

"Lisanna-chan." Lucy sat at the other end called her. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Lucy-chan, need something?" she asked. She stepped back to take Lucy a glass of water, but the Stellar mage grabbed her hand. Startling her.

"Erm, , where were you last night?" she asked.

Lisanna leaned closer to her.

"Why?" Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Exactly, Lisanna. Where were you last night?" Mirajane suddenly joined in. "You weren't home last night."

Her smile died. She 'died' too.

"Well, I…" She stuttered. "I thought that you weren't being home, so I wasn't home too."

Mirajane stood next to her.

"Where were you then?" the older sister asked again.

Lucy watched the stuttering Lisanna and her smiling sister, made her felt bad for asking that question. But she was so confused with what she had seen the other night.

Natsu arrived at the guild quite late. He made Mirajane a little busy. As she entertained the fire dragon slayer, Lucy quickly mouthed Lisanna to leave. The white-haired little sister stealthily left through the back door, silently uttered Lucy a 'thank you'.

"Ara, where's Lisanna?"

Lucy quickly turned her face away. She couldn't bear to look at smiling Mirajane and her black aura when she demanded answer to her question.

"Natsu, let's go on a mission!"

She dragged Natsu without waiting him to finish his meal.

(-")è

Lisanna slowed down her pace after some times running from her sister, even though the oldest Strauss not exactly chased her. She wiped her sweaty forehead. She could hear her fast beating heart. Remembering her sister's gaze, shivers ran down her spine. She hoped that her sister would forget about that once she home soon. Therefore now let her sister busy with her things.

Her feet stopped as she saw someone. Did God hate her so much? She looked around. Hoped that anyone from Fairy Tail didn't see this.

"Hey!" He turned to her. He stood by the river, where they met last night, with arms crossed over his chest. She stopped right in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you already left."

"Not yet. I'm just taking a walk."

"Why don't I send you home? You won't be uncomfortable alone on the train." She grinned.

When he didn't give any answer, she pulled him by his hand.

"Why you insist sending me home? You really want me to leave early?" He pulled his hand back.

"You're putting me in trouble! People in Fairy Tail curious where I've been last night." Her brows fused. He could see that she worried.

"You didn't leave last night. I didn't ask you to stay," he said. Their bodies faced each other.

Lisanna quickly turned her body a little.

"That's…That's because…Everyone enjoyed Hanami their own way. I was alone. And you were there." He didn't say anything. Even though what she said hurt him a little. "And, we promised to meet on Hanami, didn't we?" She saw his face changed.

She said something bad. He hurt. That was why he quiet.

"Let's go on mission together. It's been a while," she said, tried to pull his hand. But he snatched his hand away.

"Nevermind. I'm going home. I just came to say goodbye. That's all."

He walked away. She took a little time to digest that he was leaving.

"Wait!" She ran after him.

When she almost reached him, she saw someone coming their way. She saw black cat flying with his white aera. She quickly pushed Sting. The white dragon slayer threw into a small alley.

"Hi, Lily." The black cat lifted his hand. Greeted her back. "Where's Gajeel?" The cat shrugged and flew away. Maybe he was heading to the guild.

Sting came out from the alley not long after Pantherlily left. He looked angry.

"Can you at least tell me that someone's coming?!"

Lisanna nervously grinned and apologized.

"I'm sorry. It was spontaneous." She chuckled. He walked headed to the train station.

"I understand." He turned his face away.

"If you understand, then you shouldn't let Fairy Tail know that we're seeing each other," she said.

He stopped walking.

"What do you mean by 'seeing each other'?" he asked.

She stared at him. Confused by his question.

"Well…like this. Like right now," she answered.

He slowly nodded, and continued to walk.

"Are you sure you're going home?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." She followed right behind him. "When we'll be meeting again?" she asked.

"You want to see me again?" he asked her back. She slowly nodded.

"You don't want to see me again?" she asked back.

"If you want to see me, then I'll come. But if you want to see me because you have no one to see, then I will not come."

She stared at his back. He kept walking.

"Isn't that what a friend for? Keeping away loneliness," she said.

He stopped his step instantaneously that she almost bumped into him.

"Friend…So that's what we are," he said, almost whispered. Probably to himself.

"Excuse me? What'd you say just now?" she asked, wanted to know too.

He ignored her and resumed his walk. He noticed her followed him. Until they reached the train station.

"You sure you'll be alright?" she asked when he headed to ticket counter.

"Yes. Now, go home!"

She slowly and reluctantly turned around to leave. But before second step taken, she turned back to him.

"Are you sure?" She looked worry. "Because every time you get on train, your condition is terrible. I think you're worse than Natsu."

He sighed. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and said, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. It's not like I never been on train alone before." He convinced her.

Lisanna lost of words. Especially when he suddenly held her shoulders. Her confused face made him realized what he'd done. He quickly lifted his hands and whispered sorry. The girl nodded.

Train arrived. Sting cleared his throat and saying that he'd board the train.

"See you," Lisanna said as his feet jumped on the train.

He smiled a bit and nodded. At the same time he tried to control himself from given up to his sickness. He tried to balance his body while walking to his seat.

Outside the train, Lisanna waited for her friend to reach his seat. She felt like running toward him, grabs him and brings him to his seat. So that he doesn't have to take the she couldn't bring herself to do it. She doesn't want him to feel bad. When she saw him finally found his seat, she sighed a relief. She quickly waved at him before the train smiled from inside the train.

(-")è

_What is him actually to me? Friend? Well – so far – yes, we are friend. But – friends didn't kiss. But – he kissed me!_

_A kiss is a confession of love. Right? Then…he likes me? We were only met a few times. And our guilds are enemy. So…there's no way he'll like me. Right? It's too short of time for him to develop a feeling for me. Right?_

_AAAHHHH!_

_What happened to me?! I shouldn't think about that. There's no restriction in friendship. I can befriend with anyone I want. Even if he's an enemy. Like Erza and Jellal._

_But – Erza and Jellal knew each other since they were little. And – I just knew him a few weeks ago._

_AAAHHHH!_

_Ah, Natsu and Lucy knew each other for a short time! But – that short time is a year. We are only a few weeks ago._

_AAAHHHH!_

_Why this life is so complicated? When I was in Edolas, Lucy is with Natsu. Back in Earthland, Lucy also with Natsu. Then where am I?_

(-")è


	13. Chapter 13

**Continued…**

**Seems Lisanna is joining Team Natsu to go on a mission. Let's see if everything will be alright…hehe**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail.**

(-")

Lucy walked slowly at the back of her team. They were going on a mission as they used to, but with one additional member. Lisanna. It wasn't that she didn't like her. But what Cana told her the other day bothered her much. She wondered if Lisanna really thinks that Natsu and she were dating. Well, they were always together apart from missions. But that was all. Nothing more. Furthermore, Natsu was too dense to understand the meaning of relationship. Or Natsu was no longer a matter. After what she seen on Hanami night.

She glanced to Lisanna, who walked calmly following the team, a little bit front of her. Gray walked with Erza on the front and behind them were Natsu and Happy. She looked calm and relaxes, after her obvious shock back at the guild after Mirajane ordered her to follow Team Natsu.

While Lucy sank with her thoughts, they finally arrived to a village where their mission taken place. The place quite. The day almost came to its end as the sun coming down. The village doesn't look deserted but quite. In term of no people walking around checking on their kids or even their livestock.

"Don't you think it's pretty weird?" Lisanna suddenly spoken. Lucy glanced to the white-haired girl. Erza just nodded without saying anything.

Sounds came from nearby bushes startled them.

"Who's there?" Erza asked.

Lucy read the mission paper. It was written that they need to get rid of unusual creatures that stole the villager's food. Erza summoned one of her sword out. When she almost raised her sword to cut down the bushes, two figures came out of it, carrying another person that seemed fainted. Team Natsu shocked seeing that people.

"Ah, dragon slayers!" Natsu shouted pointed to them.

"Natsu is a dragon slayer too," Happy added.

The fire dragon slayer then realized his mistake.

"I didn't kill Igneel!" He stressed on the word 'kill'.

"Are you here for the mission?" Erza asked.

"Hm." Sting nodded. "We were asked to wait for you."

"Ha, obviously they didn't confident with the two of you!" Natsu interrupted.

"Can you just shut up?" Gray said, earned glare from the pink-haired mage.

"Why? I didn't talk to you," Natsu replied.

"Because the world in a great peace when you shut up, fire-breather!"

"I don't give a damn, ice-pervert!"

They almost started a fight but Erza came and knocked both to the ground. The Sabertooth mages shocked with Erza. Lucy too, even though she used to it.

"Bring us to the person that posted the mission!" Ezra ordered.

Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth lead them to the person. Titania Erza pulled Natsu and Gray while following the Twin Dragon Slayer. Lucy still shocked seeing them there.

"Lisanna!" She whispered but the Take-Over mage wasn't there. She looked around but the white-haired was nowhere. Then she ran after her friends.

"AAAAAH!"

All of them stopped and searched where the scream came. A boy ran toward them from behind a small house. He looked frightened. His face pale. He wanted to tell them something but he couldn't. He kept pointing to where he came. The mages ran to the place.

Lisanna stood - giving her back to them – staring into a dark forest. She took a step forward but someone halted her.

"Where are you going?" She turned. He held her arm and stared into her eyes.

_What is he doing here?_

"Lisanna!" She turned to Erza. "Let's head back. We need the details first." She slowly nodded.

They walked back to their prior destination with Rouge leading the way. Lisanna paced behind them with Sting. She kept looking behind her sometimes. The white dragon slayer curious why she kept looking back. Suddenly she grabbed his arm. Their steps died instantly. Her eyes wandered.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. No reply from him.

"No. Nothing. Why? You heard something?" he asked back. His eyes wandered too, searching for unknown.

"Me too," she said.

"What – "

"No. It's weird because it's too quite."

Now that he realized. This is a village. Even at night, there would be sounds of livestock or insects. But there was nothing. It was too quite.

"What did you see just now?" he asked, half-whispered.

"Did the paper mention what kind of things we need to eliminate?" she asked back.

Their heartbeat rose for no reason. Her grip on his arm tighter.

"No. Just said as unknown creatures," he answered.

Their ears tried to search for any common sound, yet they found nothing.

"That's it," she whispered. He glanced at her for a second. "I saw something but I don't know what it is. It's black – like shadow or smoke."

"Black smoke?"

She shook her head slowly.

"It's black but it moved like smoke. Probably stack of black sand." Their eyes searched for any movement. "And it broke down a cow," she added.

"What the hell we're facing?" he whispered, asked no one.

Suddenly she hugged him, almost made him jumped out of his shoes.

"There's something, six o'clock to you." He moved his head slowly and carefully. "Don't move," she whispered. "You have sensitive eyes, don't you? Try look at your way. I think they surround us," she said. "That 'stack of sand'."

They could see dim light of nearby houses before, but now everything turned pitch black. She was right – the 'stack of sand' had surrounded them.

He slowly hugged her back.

"I guess you don't hear it, but you're right. Now their sounds are all over the place."

She looked around them. They couldn't see clearly the creatures; only black. The creatures might be moving closer to them now.

"They will break us down like they did to the cow." She sighed heavily. "I'm going to die once again."

"Don't give up so easily."

She lifted her head, stared to his face. She saw his serious face that he will bring them out alive. Her lips slowly curved.

"Cover your ears," he whispered, and gently pushed her behind him.

She not really understood why he said that, but still she covered her ears. When he shouted 'White dragon roar!', she covered her ears very closely with her palms and her eyes closed tightly.

He almost breathless after the roar. But a small path opened. He quickly pulled her to their only way out. She shrieked when he pulled without noticed.

"Lisanna!"

Her friends came back. The sand's stack quickly disappeared into thin air.

"What's going on?" Erza asked.

Suddenly Natsu jumped forward and attacked the Sabertooth mage.

"What did you do to her?!" he shouted, fisted the man to the ground.

He then jumped onto the blonde, but Erza interrupted, knocked him fainted again. Lisanna sighed a relief. She was too shock with the sand's stack and Natsu sudden attack which she didn't know what to do.

"I guess we found the unknown creatures," Lisanna said.

All of them confused. Lucy quickly checked the mission paper again. The unknown creatures. They might have some leads now. Erza orders them to go back to their client. She could sense something not right happening. Lisanna helped Sting got back on his feet. He pushed her away and stood up. He brushed his jaw. It might be swollen.

(-")

**Actually I have no idea what kind of creature it is. Insects sounds good..hihi**


End file.
